1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a finger joint driving device.
2. Related Art
A finger joint driving device which is mounted on a hand and assists movement of a finger in the mounted state, that is, which bends and stretches a finger joint has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-345861). The finger joint driving device disclosed in JP-A-2002-345861 is provided with a slide bracket which is disposed on a back of the hand in the mounted state, a third connection member which is provided on the end side of the finger with respect to the slide bracket, and a third rear arm and a third front arm which are turnably provided with respect to the third connection member. In addition, the slide bracket slides, thus the third connection member slides, and together with this, the third rear arm and the third front arm turn in the opposite direction to each other, and thereby it is possible to bend the third joint of the finger.
The finger joint driving device is also configured to assist the movement of the finger by detecting, for example, the movement of a user's finger and driving the finger joint driving device so as to assist the movement. In this case, a configuration is exemplified in which a pressure sensor is provided between the finger and a portion which is fixed to the finger of the finger joint driving device (hereinafter, referred to as a “finger mounting portion”). Accordingly, it is possible to detect the force applied to the finger mounting portion from the finger. Then, it is possible to assist the movement of the finger by driving the finger joint driving device based on a detection result.
However, the finger is relatively flexible and thus is deformed if it is bent or stretched. Due to this deformation, the force which is applied to the finger mounting portion from the finger is dispersed. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately detect the force which is applied to the finger mounting portion from the finger.